Atychiaphobia
by Rebi-chan
Summary: Atychiaphobia- The fear of failure. A seemingly regular girl died because of a mix between school and bullies. She was reborn into the body of... Hinata Hyuuga? SI OC!Twin Multiple OCs. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It was just that fast.

After a morning of her stepmother shouting at her for not being helpful (Blaze was NOT going to lay down and become a slave), her father looking at her with that disappointed glance for not submitting under Karen's outrageous demands, and her little sister being praised the whole morning for being wonderfully talented ("Unlike your older sister," Karen sneered at Blaze while complementing Zera, who looked awfully embarrassed), she went to school.

School had two different meanings for this twelve-year-old, it was Heaven, and Hell. Blaze was a studious girl, she just couldn't do everything perfectly on her first try (unlike Zera) and school was the only place where her stepmother couldn't reach her, since in the United States, going to school was law.

It was Hell, for the bullies who were "friends" with Zera, mentally and physically injured her in every way possible. 'Not that it wasn't true,' Blaze thought to herself. Her strange, large, purplish moonglow eyes, her raven hair in which was a curtain for her ('What a great idea,' Blaze mused to herself one afternoon years ago in which she decided to do that, 'It lets me see others, and the others not see me.') , and her bland taste in clothes did nothing to help. Compared to the others, she was merely a shadow. But luckily, her younger sister did everything to help Blaze, and sometimes even protected her from Karen.

Blaze's POV

It was science class, and everyone was buzzing with excitement about the chemistry lab that they were about to do. It was a hydrogen balloon experiment, in which was a slightly dangerous, since there was a possibility that fire was involved. The teacher needed three volunteers. Two of Zera's "friends" and I were called up to help, since we had the highest grades. We went to the closet, where there was all the necessary items that we needed to put on lay.

"Elise-chan, Have you seen the latest Naruto chapter yet?" One of the girls said.

"Like, YES~ Sasuke was so awesome!" Ah, the most common fangirls, the Uchiha fangirls, fangirls who love/are obsessed with the Uchiha clan. I've never understood their love for the Uchihas. Without their overpowered kekkai gekkai, most of them would've been seen as stuck-up, arrogant jerks. There were a few, rare exceptions, like Obito before he 'died', and Shisui.

"Sasuke was awesome, but not compared to ITACHI-KUUNNNN! ('Ow, my ears,' Blaze winced,) If only I could meet him, I would make him fall in love with him, and we would get married and have cute babies!" God, these girls... I love the storyline and all, but I hate girls like these.

"Joslyn-chan, Sasuk-" Elise paused and took out her phone to read a message. She and Joslyn snickered quietly at the message, then quickly sent a message back.

"Y-you're not supposed to have phones out at school... And Naruto is better." I muttered quietly, diminishing in volume in the end. My voice wasn't as quiet as I liked, because both girls swiveled their attention to me, glaring all the while.

"How would you know, _**freak?**_ I bet you aren't even the actual sister of Zera-tan, you were only some beggar girl who was adopted by the pure heart of Karen-sama."

"Only the best of the best would know Naruto, and know the wants and needs of the Uchiha clan, wench."

I flinched, as I practically felt the irrational hatred off the two girls.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as the two girls marched out of the closet, and me traveling behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I watched as the girls applied the balloon, snickering. I frowned, that was a lot longer than they needed to put on the balloon...

The teacher talked as the balloon started filling up with hydrogen, and then promptly, exploded, bursting in flames.

I widened my eyes in realization, the girls put in too much oxygen, so the explosion was a lot bigger than actually intended! Suddenly, something (or someone) pushed into me, and the next thing I knew, flames were licking my skin hungrily, turning it into the same colors as the flames themselves, and then, came the excruciating pain.

"BLAZE! BLAZE! GET AN AMBULANCE! SOMEONE!" Zera...

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was amazing! And this prank totally fit her name too!"

'Wow. Really? Thanks.'

Blackness followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Shinigami watched, light heartened by the entertainment a soul from the nether dimension had given her. Once she identified who it was, her eyes widened in realization. She sighed, then looked for a child's life that had been lost in a certain universe at the exact same time. The Shinigami narrowed her eyes at something that had gone wrong, something that should have never happened. 'Recarination isn't that common, is it now?' The Shinigami then and there, paid the poor soul that had entertained her so, so much. It would test her in every way possible, and the final grade would be given at the end. The Shinigami chuckled humorlessly.

"Who knew that little Blaze had the potential to be a raging inferno?"

0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everything was fricken black and white, I was freezing (when I thought I burned in a fricken fire), and I couldn't hear jackshit. (Pardon my French) Well, I thought I couldn't hear until there was voices, and I could only recognize one thing- Hyuuga.

Hyuuga clan from Naruto was the first thing that popped up in my mind.

That... wasn't quite right... I think. I suddenly felt tired as heck, so what else to do but to drift into the dark, peaceful chasm known as Dreamland.

First and foremost welcome to Atychiaphobia.

So, this is take two on the fan fiction crusades. ATF (All the Flames, my other fanfiction) is on hiatus until I have the inspiration to go into the pineapple arc. Currently though, I am into Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist, so I decided to make a OC-insert and see where that went.

Hinata will be different. Not drastically different, mind you, but a tiny bit of swearing here and there, and more sarcastic, but there's still more of the adorable Hinata we know and love.

There are going to be more OCs in the future. I planned on only having Karen and Zera as explanations of sorts for flashbacks, Blaze as the OC-insert, and three more I believe are coming up.

Oh, and I only read fanfictions, watched the Rescue of Kazekage arc, read Narupedia, read the couple of latest chapters as of 9/13/13, and watched Naruto abridged, so if you see any mistakes, review or PM me.

Regarding to how I'm going to write this story, I'm going to be putting Question of the Day (QotD) at the end of each chapter, my answer will be on the next chapter. I will eventually replace the ones that regard to the storyline. I'm also going to be putting my review responses at the last chapter, and the review responses I write will be under the chapter that the person wrote closest to my latest chapter. For example, let's say a guest wrote a review for chapter 1, and I just posted Chapter 22. I will write my review response under chapter 22. If there is more than one guest, I'll write it as Guest (2/3/4/N). I may not be able to get to everyone's reviews due to the fact I also have a life. The disclaimer at the top will be the only disclaimer I'll write, because disclaimers are demons. Also, I'll be featuring one or two stories each chapter that I think are excellent. They'll be found under the QotD as FSotD (Featured Story/Stories of the Day)

So ya.

Review?

QotD- Do you like the idea of an OC twin?

FSotD- Tempest by cywsaphyre. A Timetravel, Sakuracentric story that I think is adorable and overall, a good read. 'Back in time and armed with years of future knowledge, Sakura is ready to take the world by storm. Except... she's four again, not twelve. Ah well, nobody said she couldn't start a little early.'

-End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple of minutes later, a young woman who looked a lot like Hinata's mother (Setsuna, I think that's her name) from Naruto came in the room. There wasn't much information on her, seeing as she only came in a flashback, but why was she here?

The questions buzzed in my mind, and I started... crying.

In the past, I was a very emotional person. I could detect the true feelings of people inside their tone. It was useful, in a way, but I always burst into tears whenever Karen left the room after a punishment.

"Shh..." The woman wiped away my tears and started cradling my tiny body. I easily succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

1 month later:

There were still many questions not uncovered, but I figured out many things as well.

1. I was definitely in the Naruto Universe.

I guess I was in denial the first week or so. It just wasn't possible, it defied science and all the sort.

But in that case, I also had the ability to see a future, one that this world was shaping into. And I hoped that I would use that ability to benefit this world in the future. The possibilities were endless!

2. Apparently, my name is Hyuuga Hinata.

It was just like the fanfictions that I read, an OC-insert. Except this time, I was the OC, but I was not controlled by an author.

3. I was blind... but not blind.

I mean, I hoped that I could still use the Byakugan, but at the same time, my normal sight was just blobs and shadows. But if I used my fingers and traced over, let's say, words on a paper, I could make it out clearly. It was just letting my fingers pick up the fine details, I suppose.

4. I had a twin sister, Hyuuga Hikari.

THAT did not happen in the manga or anime. Sure, there was Hanabi, but otherwise, I knew that my arrival had an impact onto the world already.

My arrival also meant that I could change. I could finally come out of that mask that I was hiding behind in the past. I was no longer Blaze, but Hinata Hyuuga, and I plan to make the difference clear. I hope.

Time Skip (Rebi style!):

"Hi! Hinata here!" A cheerful voice came from the shadows, revealing a going-to-be three-year-old Hinata. She was wearing a white, loose, t-shirt, and white shorts. Her hair was styled differently than the original Hinata. She had her bangs swept to the left side, held in place by a clip. The hair length ended at her chin, and was naturally curled inward slightly. She had 2 thick pigtails that was slightly lower then her shoulders.

"Ah, midget." A teenage girl covered be a black cloak suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"Rebi-chan," Hinata pouted. "You could at least show the audience your face."

"But that's not the point here, and not the reason why I had to break the fourth wall." Rebi said evenly.

"Fine." Hinata sighed. "In the past 2 years, I have been planning my moves for a bright future, one that hopefully does not resolve into another world war. Sadly, the retarded author here has only read a bit of Narupedia, TONS of fanfiction, watched Naruto Abridged, and heard from her friends, and it seems like I am a seriously deprived of screen time. Rebi is making many changes in the future. A little low compared to the others like Sasuke and Naruto, but *shrugs* oh well."

"Shut up." Rebi snapped. "It's not really my fault my parents don't really approve of me writing/ being on the computer."

"Yeah, yeah, Lazy-Rebi." Hinata scoffed. "Anyway, I'm just going to try my best in training and such. Speaking of training, Hoshi-nee has been helping me sooo much!"

Sparkles of admiration shown in her eyes. "But I'm slightly jealous how perfect she is."

"Oh yeah, tell us about Hikari." Rebi said, amused.

"Hm. She's been the best sister-twin ever! She's so helpful, and we relate a lot, baby-talk or not ^^. She has the same features as me, except the eyes were almost completely white. She also has the same hairstyle as the original Hinata except another longer layer of hair in the back, shoulder-length. I've heard people calling her 'Hoshi' because she's the star of clan. It's so cute!"

"I also realized that in order to change the timeline, I need to be on Naruto and Sasuke's team, but also not sure if I should tell the Hokage, or anyone else about this." Hinata mused.

"Details, details. Hinata, how has family life been going?" Rebi asked.

"Well... Neji-nii is really cheerful, kind of reminds me of Sasuke before the massacre... Hoshi-nee has been really nice, but sometimes she could be a bit pushy and strange. Kaa-san has been really nice, but Otou-san only treats Hoshi and I like tools." Hinata frowned. "He makes us train the Byakugan and taijutsu every day! I can use the Byakugan just fine though, even with my disability. But I also am planning to learn fuuinjutsu, and get a head start on ninjutsu and chakra control. That should be it... I think."

"I plan to just send you to your 3-year-old state for a page or 2, then your 5-year-old state, and skip off till then until we get to academy exams. It should start to get more humorous from there. Kappesh?" Rebi said.

"Kappesh!" Hinata nodded happily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

2-years and 11 months later:

"Hmm... But if you... This wouldn't work..." I mused, looking at a book about fuuinjutsu. It was going to take a while, I understood that, but thanks to the decreasing amount of attention from the Elders and Otou-san, I was able to fit in a bit of study time.

A knock rang through the room. "Hinata?" Kaa-san asked. "You need to come out, it's Hoshi-chan's birthday."

"Oh." I said monotonously. "Right." I was slightly depressed that Kaa-san didn't say my name, but they'll remember. I hope.

I picked up my gift for Hoshi-nee, and went out to the front yard. I was attempting to make a pendant for Hoshi using a couple of jutsus I found.

The pendant was a star crystal with the kanji for Hikari carved inside. Another smaller charm : a polished, moonstone bead that I found, hung next to the crystal.

"Ah! Hinata-chan!" Hoshi greeted me in a beautiful kimono. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday, Hoshi-nee!" I smiled and gave her, her present.

"Aw, Thanks! And here's yours!" We hugged for a moment. At least 1 person remembered it was my birthday as well.

"Hinata-san, Hoshi-san," Neji greeted us. "Happy Birthday." Neji handed us our presents, then Hoshi and I glomped him. "THANK YOU SO MUCH NEJI-NII!"

Then a ceremony happened and Neji suddenly had a weird mark on his forehead. The seal.

When the ceremony was finished, I asked Neji, "Neji-nii, what's on your forehead?"

Neji stared at me for a minute, then smiled and patted my head, "Hinata-chan, you'll understand when you're older."

I nodded, but internally I cheered, 'NEJI DOESN'T HATE ME!'

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I didn't know this would receive so much support! ^^ I was thinking of doing someone like Ino, Tenten, or Shikamaru's sister in the beginning (Or heck, Kushina!), but I decided on Hinata, because I recognized the potential she had if Kishimoto (Author of Naruto, I think?) had done something about it, and instead, he goes off thinking about power levels! *insert mini-rage session here*

Sorry if today's chapter is so bland, the beginning will probably be all fillers, but I try to make them as interesting as possible.

Please review on your thoughts and predictions. It would help me greatly, and I may or may not change the plot to your favor.

Answer: Depends on the story.

QotD: Do you think (since Hinata and Hanabi's mother was never present in the story) that she was alive after she gave birth to Hanabi?

FSotD- So Not Happening by Angelbloodlover: A more realistic self-insert, highlighting on the darker aspects of the shinobi world. Angelbloodlover is overall a great writer, and all 5 of her stories are excellent. 'A twenty year old woman dropped in a three year old body and what's worse, she lands in the hands of Orochimaru, in the Naruto Universe.'

- End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

More FILLERZ THE PAST 3 OR SO YEARS

Basically Hinata and Hikari trained some more and Hinata is like a hidden prodigy of sorts, while Hikari flaunts her talents to the minimum, but everyone's attention is on Hikari, except Neji and Kaa-san.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sometime when Hinata and Hikari were 5

Today was the day that Hanabi was born... and I was supposedly kidnapped and yada yada yada.

I will not let myself or Hoshi-nee get kidnapped.

That I swear upon.

Later that night:

As Otou-san tucked us in, I snuggled closer toward Hoshi, and pretended to be asleep.

After an hour or two, the door opened. Due to the intense training Hoshi got, she immediately reacted, and jumped up, prepared to defend herself. I stayed in bed, pretending to be asleep, and keep my breathing and heart beat steady.

Hoshi and the Kumo ambassador engaged in a fight, and seeing how loud the noise was, I pretended to wake up, but half-asleep.

"H-hoshi-nee?" I asked sleepily, and the Kumo ambassador saw his chance to 'kidnap' me.

He swept me up, then ran.

He only got to the front yard, when Hiashi asked in a chilling voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

Seeing as it would be really consequential if Tou-san actually killed the ambassador like in canon, I chakra-coated my fist and abruptly knocked the Kumo nin out, making it seem as it was an accident.

"T-tou-san?" I asked, covering myself with the blankets. "What just happened, and who is that man?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hinata-chan!" Hoshi glomped me, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, about that..."

"You should've woke up when the door opened!"

"B-but-"

"But that's okay. All that matters is that you're safe."

"Not all is okay, though."

"Otou-san!"

"Your mother, Hinata, Hoshi, your mother is dead."

That hit me like a ton of bricks, set with iron, and another million pounds of gold. Kaa-san was... dead.

"W-what?"

"B-but how?"

Hiashi lowered his head. "The Kumo nin poisoned her right after Hanabi was born."

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Setsuna was a wonderful woman..."

Hinata tuned the priest out. She was pissed, upset, grieving...

Setsuna was the closest thing to a mother before she died as well.

All the times they played, connected...

And now, Hanabi never had a mother.

*sigh*

How could I have prevented this?

_'You couldn't have.'_

'...?'

_'They never actually said, Blaze-chan.'_

'Do I...know you?'

_'Somewhat... I'm kind of like the second personality that Sakura has.'_

'Oh...okay then.'

_'In other words, I'm here to keep you in check.'_

'Like...?'

_'Like the fact they never said that Setsuna died or was dead in the series.'_

'Okay... and how is this supposed to make me feel better?'

_'It's not.'_

'...I'm not sure if I should feel severely amused or angry. And on a completely unrelated topic, what should I call you?"

_'...I don't know, take your pick.'_

'Hm... Yuni? I had an obsession with Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn in the past, and she was one of my favorite characters.'

_'Sounds fine to me.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fillerz: 1 year later

"To make this short, I'm a seal master 4, am proficient in using the Byakugan and taijutsu, and practiced a lot using the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. I watched carefully in the anime and practiced it, like 100 times! And it surprisingly worked, much to my delight. That's why I'm a sorta strong for my age. But Hoshi-nee is wayyyy stronger! She actually took down Neji-nii once! But everyone practically ignores me nowadays, except for Hoshi-nee, Neji-nii, and Hanabi. Speaking of Hanabi, she's adorable! But I have to make sure she isn't as cold as the anime, otherwise that would create problems ^^"

_"Like...?"_

"Oh, hello Yuni!"

_"Hinata-chan."_

"How's life?"

_"The usual, hanging around in your extremely amusing thoughts."_

"How are my thoughts amusing? Talking to myself isn't very funny... Is it? Don't answer that, it's rhetorical."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Naruto will NOT fail twice, he will just be in the same class as the Rookie 9)

"Wake up, Hoshi! Today's the first day of school!" I called, knocking on her door.

"Murp... Mmkay... 5 more minutes..." she muttered.

*sigh* I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for Hoshi. She usually wakes up late, and I don't want her to miss out on the first day of school.

Where I'll meet... *swoons* Naruto-kun!

_'...That was the worst lovestruck impression I have ever seen.'_

'That was the only lovestruck impression you've ever seen since I came.'

_'...Touché.'_

As I walked to school, I attempted to observe my surroundings. This was the first time I left home in forever, since apparently, it was 'dangerous'. Dangerous, my butt. Well, considering I was half-blind it should matter. But still, it was (and should be) perfectly safe in Konoha.

I walked in front of a sign that should say that this was the Ninja academy or something like that. I lightly put my hand over the sign and traced the symbols. The words suddenly became clear as I traced each symbol.

Yup, this was it.

"Hinata-chan!" Hoshi came running behind me. "Let's enter the school together!"

I waited for her to catch up, and then entered the school, as twin sisters.

So I think I've decided my updating pattern, 2-3 days for one chapter. I'll try to write 300 words per day. And eventually, my chapters are going to get longer, and it'll take more time to write. Don't be surprised if I start updating once per week ^^

So, an inner voice appears! They never said information on Narupedia about Hinata's mom, so I just made up a name and went with it. And about Hinata thinking that Setsuna did so much for her? In reality, it was miniscule, but since she had experiences with Karen from chapter 1, she's just grateful Setsuna wasn't like Karen. You like that Hiashi didn't kill the Kumo nin?

Answer: Yes, it would explain why Hiashi has issues.

QotD- How does school introductions usually go for you?

FSotD- Simplicity by PeinSaku: Despite the author's name, this story is a SasoSaku. This story contains an interesting plotline, and answers 'What if Sasori trained Sakura?' 'She is the girl that has no heart, and he is the man that unknowingly stole it. "You will become my tool. You will fight for me, aid me when I call upon you. And in exchange, I will ensure that you become the most widely-revered kunoichi of your time." '

-End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hoshi and I sat together, around the back. This was it, the start of the start of Naruto, the show! Now, to just wait for 6 more years...

As I looked around the room, I could recognize people from the show.

Sasuke, even before the massacre (GREAT ANOTHER THING I NEED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT), was a broody, broody little kid, just glaring at the trees, grass, and window. What did they do wrong?

Naruto, as I could see, wasn't here yet.

Sakura, was just sitting there, but spared occasional glances toward Sasuke, which if you didn't infer already, had practically all the girls surrounding him.

Ino, Kiba, and Shino were just... sitting there, while Shikamaru was sleeping, and Chouji was eating.

And everyone else was either talking, or just watching dust fly by.

Though how is dust entertaining?

Meh.

When everyone arrived (I wasn't paying attention, I needed my sleep, kay?), The teacher (Hiru-sensei) started with introductions.

"Okay, class, let's start with introductions. Say one word before your full name that relates you in any way, and has the first letter of your name in it. I'll start. Hardworking Hiru. Sakura, you next."

"Erm... Smart Sakura?"

_'Very true.'_ Yuni noted. _'Considering how she's a complete bookworm before she became Sasuke's fangirl.'_

"Chewing Choji."

"Zzzzzz...zzZZZZ..."

"Shikamaru! Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, Sleepy Shikamaru...ZZZZZzzzzzZ"

"Thankful Tanya."

"Young Yuuki."

"Secretive Shino."

'I'm finding this time-consuming and wasteful.'

"Handsome Hiruga."

"Kanine Kiba."

"That starts with a C, Kiba." Hiru, that was the most obvious thing I have heard in a month now.

"So? It still works."

"Fine, fine. Next."

"Really Pretty Ryuuko!"

"Keen Kaname."

"Intelligent Ino."

_'Intelligent my ass.'_

'Language, Yuni.'

"Mystical Momiji."

"Beautiful Blanca."

"Strategic Sasuke."

Insert fangirl squeals.

_'I swear, practically all the girls are fangirls.'_

"Kind Kimmy."

"Mini Mimi."

"Nice Naruto, dattebayo!"

'MUST. RESIST. NO. GLOMPING.'

I saw Hiru give a glare to Naruto.

_'Who the hell does he think Naruto is?'_

'Kurama-chan, remember?"

_'Oh.'_

"T-tiny Tsuna."

"Thunderous Tsuki!"

"Hopeful Hoshi."

'More like perfect Hoshi.'

"And last, but not least..."

I thought about this for a while, I really did. But in the end...

"Human Hinata."

(A/N: MUWAHAHAHAHA BOW DOWN TO MY AMAZING SKILLS OF MAKING UP RANDOM NAMES! MWAHAHAHA!)

0o0o00o0o0o0Some amount of time latero0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Beep... beep... beep... SLAM-

I sighed, "There goes another alarm clock..."

I got up and did my daily routine, putting on my everyday clothes, consisting of a high-necked, black, opened cloak, ending at my wrists. The cloak had tons of pockets inside, whenever I needed a handy weapon or snack ^^, I had a dark blue tank top with orange lining, and gray, loose yoga pants with a orange line on the side. My hairstyle and clip stayed the same, and I also had fishnet arm warmers with fingerless gloves. I also had shinobi sandals, along with hidden weight seals (inspired from Gai and Lee) on my arms and legs.

I then knocked on Hoshi's door, telling her to wake up, then helped the maids make breakfast. I set out everything for everyone, grabbed a toast, then went on my morning jog and to think about my plan.

The next important thing coming up was the Uchiha massacre. Sadly, there was nothing that I could think up on without having to tell the upper powers that I could see a future. The next best plan, was to attempt to befriend Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, Hoshi had a crush on him! It was so adorable when I teased her about it, and she was just like, "I don't have a crush on him *blushes* I-I just...ARRGH!"

Back on topic, so I'll just attempt to befriend Sasuke...! Yeah... so easy... NOT.

_'How about this then? Just follow the fanfictions like, in the stories._'

'That won't work. None of then actually know Sasuke, it's a demented Sasuke from a different world that may or may not be like Sasuke in this world. It is called a FAN fiction for a reason, ya know.'

"Hey, Hinata, 'ttebayo!"

"Hi Naru-chan!" I said as I ruffled his hair.

"H-hey! I told you to stop doing that, dattebayo!"

I cackled, "NEVA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" And I tickled him.

"H-hinata!" Naruto was crying tears of laughter. "S-stop that!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How I met Naruto:

The Other "How I met Naruto"

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing...?" I raised my eyebrow as two of the older students came around and started teasing me. The shorter one had white hair with a blue tint, and the taller one had black hair, covering his left eye, and reaching to his chin, with a blue eye showing.

They laughed and smirked, "Why, Princess, we are Hamiken Kyoi(The shorter one), and Kurama Hibiki. We heard about the Hyuuga heiresses and decided to see what they're made out of, and so far from what we've seen, your sister is much more capable of becoming the heir-

"HINATA IS WAY MORE STRONGER THAN HIKARI, DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto suddenly ran in front of me, and faced the other two students.

"Sure, sure. You're the demon that Father and Mother speak of, hm?" Kurama-san (Ahahaha, Nine tailed foxy) smirked. "What I'd like to know, demon-boy is-"

On instinct, I ran up to the boy and placed one of my kunai under his chin, "I wouldn't call Naruto a 'demon-boy' if you will," I yawned, then edged it more into his neck, making sure the pressure was enough to bleed, but NOT to kill him, "And if say that to Naruto one more time, I'm going to make sure that I show you how 'weak' I am."

The two boys glared at me before backing away. "We will be back." They then disappeared into leaves. I rolled my eyes, 'Overdramatic and unnecessary.'

I turned to Naruto, and bowed, "Thanks for saving me!" 'ITS NARUTOOOO!'

He laughed, and grinned, "No problem!"

"C-can," Of all times, the stutter has to come back. "Can I be your friend?" Seeing his shocked look, I waved my hands in front of me, "I-it's fine i-if you don't w-want to be my f-friend..." Dang it, I thought he needed a friend... Stupid tears, stupid emotions, I don't want to cry...

"You want to be my friend?" Naruto asked hesitantly,.

"Yes, it's okay if you don't..." I said emotionlessly, trying to keep the tears back. 'DANG IT PUT UP THE FLOODGATES DON'T...WANT... TO... CRY...'

He then hugged me. I stood in shock he pulled back then smiled, tears of joy streaming down his face, "Of course I would want to be your friend Hina-chan!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

But the issue came up, what if my family found out? Well I really didn't give a fuck because Hiashi was actually an emotionless bastard and I was pretty sure Hoshi and Hanabi didn't really care at all. And the fact was, **'What did I have to lose?'**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back to the flashback/present:

"Hey, Naruto, I was thinking of befriending Sasuke."

"Why? The teme already has his fangirls, 'ttebayo."

I turned to face him, "Think about it Naruto, Sasuke doesn't really have any real friends because of the fangirls, and no one is brave enough to get close to him while facing the demons." 'And the fact that his clan is going to be assassinated in about a year...'

He sighed. "Fine, but if Teme doesn't want to, don't ask again. Promise, 'ttebayo?"

I held out my pinky to him, "Pinky promise."

0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

So the opportunity came to me, which I'm thanking Kami/Pain/Jashin or whoever the hell is out there. It would've been very awkward.

Iruka wanted to practice our taijutsu, and Sasuke and I were paired up. I just put on an extra 10 pounds to my 60 pounds I had on, starting from six months earlier. I would put on an additional ten per month, so by the time I was twelve, my speed would be... impressive to say the least, if I kept up the pounds. And I had a plan. Risky, but whatever.

"Sasuke, I have a bet for you. If I win this round, then you will eat lunch with Naruto and I, if you win... what DO you want?"

"Hn."

I facepalmed. "You just want me to get rid of the fangirls, don't you?"

Sasuke looked slightly surprised.

"I had training in the Hnese."

He nodded, then smirked.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted.

(A/N: I SUCK at battle scenes.)

Sasuke took the first move, attempting to hit me in the stomach. I leaped back and threw a couple of kunai, missing him by a lot. He smirked, thinking I had horrible aim with kunai, then, probably thinking I would go down easily, and the fact that he REALLY wanted to get rid of the fangirls. According to the fan fictions I read in the previous world, the two worst enemies were fangirls and paperwork. Though the solution to paperwork was easily identified...

_'OFF TRACK HINATA!'_

'Oh, sorry.'

Anyway, after Sasuke landing a couple more hits on me and me throwing more missed kunai, he suddenly froze in place.

"W-what?" He stuttered. So even Sasuke is capable of the stutter. You know, it's nice to know that you've brought someone arrogant to their knees...

"Ninja wire, Sasuke." He suddenly took notice of the silver strands trapping him in place. And there was the famous Uchiha glare.

"I'll see you at lunch, Sasuke." I recollected my kunai and wire, and told Iruka-sensei we were done.

And I introduce two more OCs, not to be seen again for a while... Hnese, I think, is patented by Akasukifangirl somewhere in her story, Be careful what you wish for! The OC, Hamiken Kyoi is made by Raziel104, and Kurama Hibiki is made by Akasukifangirl, so thanks (For the 4th time, I'm sure) again! All names besides canon characters are not going to show up... I think *insert evil grin here* I am brain-dead today... Also, Hiru is a name I made up right on the spot (To add to my amazing skill of producing names out of nowhere)

Answer: We usually play a game of sorts.

Question of the day- How can Hinata's disability create an awkward situation?

FSotD- The Somewhat Cracked Mind of Uchiha Itachi by Kereea: One of the funniest fanfiction I've ever read, full of insanity, humor, and insanity. 'AU: Itachi didn't kill the clan, instead he and his friends are teaching the next generation to drive them (and maybe the rest of Konoha) crazy. Won't that be fun?'

-End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Here, Sasuke." I ushered him in the secret treehouse that Naruto and I built in the beginning of the year.

"Hinata-chan, why'd you invite Teme?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe."

"Ladies, ladies, you're all pretty. Now, just eat lunch now and talk later." I shook my head and handed Naruto his lunch.

"Yay! Thank you Hina-chan!" Naruto cheered as he dug into his HUGE ramen lunch.

I patted his head and the three of us ate in silence.

After lunch, I popped the question.

"Sasuke, want to join us for lunch every day?"

"Hina-chan, why are you inviting the Teme?"

I bopped him in the head.

"Hina-chan!"

"You don't say those things in front of a friend."

I turned to Sasuke. "So? It's okay if you don't answer immediately, just join us in the treehouse if you want to. Just make sure the fangirls don't find you. Oh, and do you mind if I touch your face?"

Sasuke looked at me oddly. "What?"

I sighed. "I have a rare disease that allows me to see colors and blurry shapes, but not detailed pictures. If I use my hands to feel something, then I can see the object that I touched clearly."

"Fine."

*After the extremely awkward moment*

"Okay, thanks! I hope I'll see you tomorrow!" I smiled and waved at Sasuke. He actually looked adorable younger, but I'm definitely not telling him that :3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of flashback-ception

So after I befriended Sasuke along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba came naturally, since they are actually easy to befriend, but with the last three, we're more like friend acquaintances, because we don't have the chance to talk very much, adn get to know each other. All you have to do is bring food, play with Akamaru, and watch clouds. Done, done, and done.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now... about Sakura and Ino...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was hiding behind a tree, watching the pink-haired girl cry nearby, and with a vote of confidence, I walked up next to her.

"A-are you okay?"

Sakura stared at me, tears still trailing down her face.

"Does it **look **like she's okay?"

Urk. Ino. Why now?

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Ino asked.

"A-ami and her f-friends say I look ugly, b-because *sniff* my forehead is b-big!" Sakura wailed.

"W-well, they're jealous then! A-a large forehead means, that y-you're smart, Sakura, and you are pretty..." I really need to get rid of my stuttering...

"Yeah! Like Hinata said, you are pretty! And if you're still concerned," Ino pulled out a large piece of red ribbon out of nowhere, "You can always wear this!"

Sakura smiled gratefully, as she accepted the ribbon, and tied it like a headband.

"T-thank you, Ino, Hinata. C-can I be your friend?"

"Sure!" Ino and I said in unison. Another thought occurred to me, how come most girl friendships always start off with, can I be your friend?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My treatment at home was still the same. For example:

"I'm home!" I called into the house. No one answered. I frowned, then went to my room to study some more. Hm, it's time I did something about my speed...

A couple minutes later, Hoshi came home, calling "I'm home!". Suddenly, many footsteps sounded, and practically all the adults called, "Welcome home, Hikari-sama!" "Welcome back!" "How was your day, Hikari-sama!" "Would you like a snack, Hikari-sama?"

She giggled, and just said, "Now, everyone, I told you to call me Hoshi-chan, not Hikari-sama."

"Hai!"

A small pang sounded in my heart, but I pushed it away, knowing that my sister was the ideal person, and I should be happy to have her as a sister. She reminded so much of Zera, though...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Catch me if you can, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called, smirking, as I jumped in front him, leading him to our hiding spot.

We just literally paint bombed the Hokage mountain (As in, used paintbrushes and had a paint war sort of thing). It was always like this whenever Naruto played a prank. I would help, but no one would really catch me. It was like I was invisible.

"Ne~ Hinata-chan, thanks for helping me again, Dattebayo!" Naruto called.

I put a kage bushin in the classroom to make sure that no one would suspect me. Father would definitely punish me if I was caught pulling a prank, especially with the "demon brat".

_'Insufferable man.'_

'Yuni! Don't think like that!'

Suddenly, Iruka-appeared out of nowhere, and I had to run my fastest to avoid him.

I could hear Iruka scolding Naruto from behind my tree. I giggled, hearing Naruto's protesting.

It would take a lot of explaining why two Hinata's were in the classroom at the same time, so I decided to take a walk. I had loaded my bushin with a quarter of my chakra, so I should be fine for now.

Suddenly, the ground came loose from underneath me. I yelped as I fell... into a laboratory-like room.

It wasn't abandoned, but it didn't feel like there wasn't many people who came through this place earlier.

I saw a scroll laying on a table. I wanted to see what it said, and I picked it up. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming along, closer to this room. I jumped up, and scrambled away from the hole, making sure to mask my footsteps.

Once I was far, far away from the strange room, I felt the side of the scroll, where it said, 'Secrets of the Byakugan'.

I was astonished. How could a book about the 'Secrets of the Byakugan' specifically be away from the compound?

I opened it cautiously, knowing that anything could happen. Nothing happened, so it was an informative scroll. I placed my fingertips on the beginning of the words, and began reading.

'Many people believe that out of the three ultimate, and most well-known Keekai Genkkais, the Father of the Sharingan (Byakugan) pales in comparison to the God of Creation (Rinnegan) and the Son of All Eyes (Sharingan). If one had the knowledge, they could create deadly techniques such as the ones I have written below. But that is not the only locked powers of the Byakugan. Each of the three most-well-known kekkai genkkais are connected in some way or form. The Byakugan is the only kekkai genkkai to obtain the other two kekkai Genkkais, and not have the original user replace his/her eyes, or die using all three. It is though, very difficult to achieve all the ultimate Kekkai Genkkais. Varying consequences may happen, including phobias, crippling damages, blindness, etc. and of course death. I warn you, dear-'

'Shit!' I cried out. 'My arm!'

_'I'm sorry, Hinata.'_

'Yuni?!'

_'The contents in the scroll are very dangerous, and reveal astonishing things that will surprise even you.'_

'B-but...'

Yuni sighed. _'Hinata, this information... could get you killed. Especially if you read the next word. So please, don't, until I tell you it's okay. But you can practice the techniques below, just secretly, 'kay?'_

I smiled. 'Good enough for me!'

Screw gardening, thanks to piano, and parents (OMFG TONS. OF. HOMEWORK. ITS A MIRACLE IF IM GONNA GET TO SLEEP AT 12.) I didn't have time to write at all for the last three days. T.T So in the end, I wanted to make the Byakugan special, since compared to the Sharingan and Rinnegan, it's slightly pathetic... So rage all you like if you don't like it ^^

Answer: Read the chapter.

Question of the day- What animal comes in mind when you think about Hinata (Canon)?

FSotD- Signed: From Your Not So Loyal Author by The Kazekage Of Suna: Short but sweet (not to mention humorous) diary entries. 'I, the Kazekage, am being forced to record my daily "struggles" and "thoughts" into an inanimate object called a "diary". I prefer the term journal, thank you very much.'

-End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi Sasuke, Hi Naruto." I said timidly.

"Hi Hina-chan, whose she?" Naruto asked, glancing to my sister.

"This is my sister, Hikari." I turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but I can't make it today. My sister will be going in place of me, is that alright?"

Sasuke glanced at Hoshi, shook his head, and dragged me down the road toward what I assumed was the Uchiha compound.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" I hissed at him, trying to get his fingers unwrapped from my wrist.

"-WHO ARE YOU TO TELL-" I heard Naruto's voice shouting from down the road.

"-WELL WHY ARE YOU-" Hoshi's unusually sharp voice rang from behind us.

"HELP MEEEE!" I shouted, attempting to run the opposite direction of where Sasuke was dragging me to.

Sadly, he was a lot stronger then me, and dragged me with no problem, even with my speed. I couldn't really use any ninja techniques, seeing the civilians surrounding us, I tried to infuse my chakra into my feet, but even that didn't work.

'Shit.'

Naruto and Hoshi noticed that Sasuke and I was going ahead, and caught up to us, glaring at eachother as they walked.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you hurting Hina-chan? Let go of her!" Hoshi exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at Hoshi. Wait, does that mean that both Sasuke and Naruto disliked Hoshi?

Shit.

_'Someone's not going to be happy._'

"Hinata promised me she would come, unlike you." He stated coldly, before turning to the front.

"But Hina-" Ruto was cut off by Sasuke's harsh glare.

Hoshi glared at me all the way to the Uchiha compound.

'I'm sorry!'

_'Why should you be sorry?'_

I didn't get a chance to reply before we were in front of the gates to the Uchiha compound. When we got there, the guards blocked us, but then they saw Sasuke, and let us pass. We entered a house.

"Kaa-chan! I'm home!"

"Oh, Sasuke-chan, you're home!"

A woman came out of a room. "Oh, Sasuke-chan, so these are your friends you've been talking about so much!"

Naruto piped up first. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!

Hoshi bowed, and said confidently, "My name is Hyuuga Hikari, but call me Hoshi."

I bowed as well, and meekly said, "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha-sama"

The woman stood still for a second, then smiled, "No need to call me Uchiha-sama, Hinata-chan, call me Mikoto."

I nodded, "Hai, Mikoto-san."

She sighed, motioned us to follow her to the kitchen, where Naruto was practically drooling. I sniffed the air, then smelled ramen. Well, that explains a lot.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a smooth voice traveled toward us. "Kaa-chan, I'm home."

"Hello, Itachi-chan, come and join us for dinner. Sasuke-chan brought his friends over." Mikoto called.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi's POV

I stepped into the house after a month-long mission. "Kaa-chan, I'm home." I called.

I took note of three pairs of footprints in the ground earlier. One would be Sasuke's but what about the other two?

Kaa-chan called back, "Hello, Itachi-chan, come and join us for dinner. Sasuke-chan brought his friends over."

'So Otoutou finally made some friends.' I mused as I walked over to the dining room. There stood Kaa-chan, Otoutou, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, and the Hyuuga Heiress... and another Hyuuga?

Was there really only three pairs of footsteps? Who is the other Hyuuga? Suspicious...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata's POV

So this was Uchiha Itachi. He silently evaluated us all, until he stopped at me. I felt his intense gaze as I silently evaluated him.

Soon, when all the food was laid out, we all chanted, "Itadakimasu." and then started eating.

Naruto immediately went for the ramen, Sasuke went for the tomatoes, Hoshi went for what seemed like the most expensive, and I just waited for everyone to finish, and took a bit of everything.

"Nii-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"And this is Hyuuga Hikari, my twin sister." I added, glaring a bit at Sasuke for not introducing Hoshi-nee.

Itachi nodded, then asked, "Which one of you are imposters?"

We all looked at him in shock. "Nii-san, why would you think that one of us is an imposter?"

"Otoutou, I believe that you and Naruto-san aren't an imposter, but one of you two are." Itachi glared at Hoshi and I.

"Uchiha-san," I began slowly, and everyone's eyes fell on me, "I-If you meant by not showing footprints in the soil to this house, then that would be me."

His glare intensified, "So you are the imposter."

I shook my head. "You can try anything to verify I am most definitely not an imposter. I only forgot to replace my chakra back into my body after Sasuke dragged me over here."

Naruto cheered. "Yeah! Hina-chan isn't an imposter, dattebayo! I saw Sasuke-teme drag her over here!"

Hoshi-nee nodded stiffly.

Itachi sighed, then relaxed. "I apologize, then, Hinata-san."

Sasuke looked at Itachi dumbfounded for a second, then went back into his tomato land.

First things first, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!

After a multitude of tests, and a huge project, I get no homework and a day off! YAY!

^^ And YAY 1000 VIEWS! THANKS EVERYONE!

Answer: If you read the chapter, there's your answer.

QotD- Favorite Pairing?

FSotD- Monster by Supernatural Crossover Girl: A one-shot/Self-insert OC covering the darker aspects of Konoha before Orochimaru left. 'Konoha made a terrible mistake. They didn't see the monster, nor did they see the one he created.'

-End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After we finished eating, we talked.

"So, Sasuke-chan, I believe, mentioned Hoshi-chan and Naru-chan, but he never mentioned you." Mikoto told me. Mikoto took a liking to Hoshi, and Naru-chan, unlike me. I was used to being an outcast by now, but that was natural. I mean, who could even comapre to Hoshi's perfection?

"Actually, I always talked about Hinata, not Hikari-san." Sasuke interrupted, ignoring my I'm-gonna-ruin-your-life-if-you-say-another-word glare.

"Oh? Why is that? After all, you'd be much better off with Hoshi-chan then Hinata." Mikoto said eagerly.

I lowered my head as tears pricked my eyes. Itachi was surveying his mother with an odd look, and Sasuke was silently fuming.

"Do you feel well, Kaa-chan?" Itachi asked cautiously.

"I feel quite well, thank you, Itachi-chan." Mikoto beamed. "Now Hoshi..."

I took a deep breath, and went outside, seeing as I was slightly depressed and angsty that no one really noticed me...

Outside the door lay a beautiful garden, with the pond and koi fish glowing with the reflection of the moon, and the flowers blooming in the night. I just went by the pond and curled up near the water, poking the water.

'Hoshi-nee... When did she change?'

_'Ever since you admitted that you were friends with Sasuke, maybe?'_

'Ah. Maybe.'

Suddenly, I could hear shouting, and the door slamming, and footsteps running towards me.

Naruto and Sasuke plopped down beside me, and stared at me, concerned (Naruto)/ stare at the pond (Sasuke).

"I'm sorry for what my mother said toward you. Usually she's more careful for her words, but-" Sasuke was going to ramble if I didn't stop him.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm used to it. After all, Hoshi-nee's perfect, I can't even compare."

"Stop it, Hina-chan. Hikari can't even **compare** to you. I bet you're way stronger then her, 'ttebayo."

"I'm not supposed to be stronger than her, Naruto. I-I just... meh." I flopped down on the grass on my back.

The other two laid on the back as well.

"So that was your brother, dobe?" Naruto asked.

"Teme. He's not usually like that."

"He's just overprotective, I guess." I added quietly. "And why would they allow a Hyuuga, not even two, to enter the Uchiha compound? Isn't there clan rivalry and stuff?"

"... Maybe because Father isn't there."

"Anyway, Naruto, why were you and Hoshi arguing?"

"She not only acted like one of Teme's fangirls, she also said how she was the heiress, and that she was worthier of going to the dinner then you were!"

"What?!" Sasuke shot up. "Hinata, you never told me that your sister was a fangirl! I thought that she was the one who was always sitting away from me!"

I contemplated on telling them, but I stopped myself. What kind of sister am I to tell secrets? "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I made a promise not to tell you about it." I curled up into a ball, and started rocking myself.

"...Oh. That's understandable, I guess."

"I think it's time we went home, Hinata." An unusually cold and sharp voice sounded.

I slowly got up from the pondside. "Bye, see you guys tommorow..."

Naruto stood up afterwards. "I'm coming with you, dattebayo. See you tommorow, Dobe."

The walk back home was awkward. Naruto and Hoshi were glaring at each other, while I stood in the middle. We got to Naruto's apartment first.

"Take care, Hina-chan." And he left.

The moment when Naruto was gone, Hoshi interrogated me angrily, "What did you think you were doing?"

"I-It wasn't my fault! Sasuke dragged me-"

"Sasuke-kun would **never** do that, you liar! He would go for me, the more **perfect** sibling! You will **always**, **ALWAYS**, be **lower** then me. And don't you forget that. **Ever.**" She whirled around and stalked back home, fuming.

I stood there, horrified, at my sister. She would never yell at me that way... would she? Nee-chan was just angry that I broke my promise to her. I knew I should've tried harder to get out of Sasuke's grip earlier today.

I shakily got together, and made up a plan for tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I knocked on a window. It opened to reveal Hanabi rubbing on her eyes and yawning.

"Sorry Hana-chan, but I'm going to Naruto-kun's for the night." I whispered. "I just wanted to let you know."

"What happened, Hinata-nee?" Hanabi asked, alert.

"Hoshi and I... had a fight." I sighed.

"Oh."

"Mm. I'm just going to take some of my stuff, then leave for the night, okay?" I hugged Hanabi. "See you tomorrow, Hana-chan."

"Come back soon, Hinata-nee!"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I found the apartment Naruto resided in, and knocked. A yawning Naruto answered with his nightcap on.

"Hina-chan?! What are you doing here?"

I smiled lightly. "Mind if I crash for the night?"

He grinned. "Sure! But mind if I ask you why?"

"I'll tell you when I come in..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What?" Naruto hissed after we cleaned up a bit and I changed into my kitty pajamas.

"It's fine, Ruto." I ruffled his hair. "I bet she just had a bad day..."

He opened his mouth as if to say something scorning Hoshi, but changed his mind. "If you say so..." He looked at me suspiciously.

I yawned. "It's a bit late, Ruto. Goodnight."

"Wait! Where're you going to sleep?"

"On the sofa...?"

"Take the bed!"

"The sofa is fine!"

"The bed!"

"Sofa!"

"Bed!"

"Sofa!"

"Bed!"

"... What the heck are we arguing about?"

"I don't know."

-After 3 minutes of remembering what we were arguing about-

"How about we sleep on the same bed? It's like a sleepover, anyway." I suggested.

Naruto gaped at me. What, did I say something wrong?

"Erm, okay, sure..."

"There something wrong?"

"No, I just thought you wouldn't say that..."

"Ruto, let's just go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Hina-chan..."

"Goodnight Ruto-kun..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~

I went to Six Flags today, and it was Fright Fest, so these random people in costumes were trying to scare us. The hilarious thing was, that nothing was really scary. Probably because they didn't want to make little children cry.

The Uchiha massacre is so much fun to write, but it's also a pain to think up of ideas...

Answer- NaruHina! (Not necessarily pairing for this story)

QotD- Hoshi: Kill or No Kill?

FSotD- The Making of Legends: Bishamon's Warrior by Amaya and Akio no Akatsuki: Realistic to a T, logical, insane and dark as night. 'She found death at the hands of her village. She found refuge in the arms of the enemy. And she found power in the cracks of her past. They were supposed to be dead. But now, they live for second chances and the chance to avenge their changing world. They were angels, but she was something more.'

- End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*yawn* "Good morning, Ruto..." I stretched, then checked the window. Just dawn huh?

I looked next to me, and saw Ruto, snoring slightly, and his tadpole cap slightly slid off his head. I tried my hardest not to squeal.

Meh. Screw that.

Instead I kissed his forehead. What? I couldn't really hug him, or ruffle his hair, so I went for the next best thing.

After my morning ritual, I went into the newly cleaned kitchen, and looked into his fridge. Nothing but spoiled milk... Hm.

I took some of my spare money, threw out the rotten milk, and went outside into the markets, and bought flour, butter, milk, chocolate, salt, bacon, and some eggs. When I got back to Naruto's, I made some pancakes with bacon and eggs. When Naruto came into the kitchen, I was putting my chocolate chip cookies into the oven.

"Good Morning, Hina-chan. What's that?" Naruto asked groggily.

"One of the only things I can make without making the kitchen explode." I said dismissively, ignoring the look that Naruto sent me, "I call it pancakes."

He tenatively took a bite.

"So?" I asked.

"It's really good! But not as good as ramen..." Naruto said in between bites.

"We have thirty minutes, Ruto." I said. "Let's get ready for school."

0o0o0o0o0o0oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hoshi, surprisingly, wasn't mad, and apologized for her temper. I smiled, and forgave her, after all, I did something wrong by not telling her that I was friends with Sasuke... right?

At times like this, I missed Yuni dearly. She hadn't spoken in almost 12 hours, which was strange.

School passed by quickly, and before I knew it, I was out of the doors of school, while all the other kids ran by me.

Seeing as I wasn't in the mood to go back home, and the fact that I couldn't find Sasuke or Naruto anywhere, I decided to go to my "hiding place". It was my favorite place in Konoha, besides my room. I found it about 2 months ago. It was in a secluded mountainside that no one really bothered to look. I used that place as a inspiration point, training ground, and studying place all in one. The place itself was about a couple kilometers wide, with a pond, and a mini forest. (Borrowed from Perfect Lionheart's 'Chunnin Exam Day') I had just remembered a fanfiction that I had read long ago, and that fanfiction had stated that my clan was one of the most stupidest ones ever, with their branch and main families. So, if one person, who was not from the main family found out the secret to the main branch's handseal which controlled the branch family, then the Hyuuga family, depending on the outsider's intents, would be plunged into a civil war, and the Hyuuga family, for the lack of a better word, was screwed.

So one of my side projects was to figure out a way to both find the origin of the Caged Bird seal so I could recreate it, and how to get rid of it.

'Aha! So in the end, all I needed to do was bypass the Caged Bird seal with a Key seal, and then I could overwrite it and cancel it out!' I thought triumphantly.

_'But I suggest you don't cancel it out on others just yet.'_

'Yuni! Where were you? Oh, and why not?'

_'Sorry, I can't answer the first question, but for the second, you could also...'_

'Pull pranks on everyone? Actually, that's an excellent idea, I should have Naruto to do that... After all, some of the members need a stick removal...'

_'...No, I meant that could cause a civil war. You have a strange mind, you know that?'_

'No, I didn't know that.'

Suddenly, I heard soft sounds of metal hitting wood. I frowned, no one has ever been here before...

I put my stuff in my bookbag and using my Byakugan, I noticed that there was someone by the lake. When I got there, I hid behind a tree, and deactivated my Byakugan. Suddenly, a ninja with incredible speed had slammed me into the tree by my neck. The ninja was actually an ANBU, with that creepy white mask, dressed in normal ANBU attire, from what I could tell. The only thing I could tell was that he was sorta short and he had... really girlish hair.

"What was that?" a velvety male voice responded.

_'Nice move.'_

"W-wait, did I say t-that out loud? I-I'm sorry, A-ANBU-san. C-could you please l-let me down n-now?" 'MENTAL NOTE: STOP. STUTTERING.'

He let me down. "What is your name?"

Wow. Traditional much?

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga, ANBU-san. I-I'll leave now, i-if you don't mind."

I hurried away, not noticing that one of my fuuinjutsu study papers flew out of my bag, and the fact that the ANBU had picked it up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

? ANBU's POV

Hinata Hyuuga, otoutou's friend. (The ANBU should be obvious by now). Has a strange case of blindness. Shy to strangers, but speaks her mind when around her friends. Has a bad case of stuttering, ignored by her family, and one of the possible Hyuuga heiresses. Studious, gentle, kind, quiet, and occasionally sarcastic.

She was here, one of the only places where I thought I could escape my monotone persona, and my training place.

She also had the nerve to say that I had girlish hair.

I mentally sighed as she made her leave, but then a piece of paper from her backpack fell out, and she was already gone.

I picked up the paper, and began to read.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oA couple minutes later0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A handwritten piece of paper had me stunned. The Hyuuga girl had written down her ideas on how to overwrite the Caged Bird seal of the Hyuuga Branch family. It seemed that there was more, but on a separate page. Ingenious, but practically suicide. If this was found out by a Main Branch member...

This isn't my business. I should return this as soon as possible.

Urk. Uchiha Massacre: Revamped is so fun, but so hard to write...

Answer- Too much of a spoiler XD

QotD- Favorite kind of pie?

FSotD- Chunin Exam Day by Perfect Lionheart: A humorous, and somewhat lighthearted book of Naruto stuck in a time loop. ADORABLENESS GALORE! 'Naruto finds he is flung back in time and must repeat the entire Chunin exam over and over and over, until he gets it right and possibly saves Konoha in the bargain.'

-End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oh, where did I put that paper!

Urk, I can always write it up again later...

Two knocks rapped on the door.

"Hinata-sama."

It was Ko. Originally, he was the bodyguard for Hinata in the anime, but fact that Hoshi was here and I was, well, here too, Hiashi had him guard both, in which he now mainly went with Hoshi. Rarely did he even look at me, much less talk to me.

I opened the door, and he said in monotone, "Hiashi-sama has ordered me to tell you that the deciding of the clan heiress will be after you and Hoshi-sama graduate. You and Hanabi will be monthly evaluated on your progress with the Byakugan, and the clan techniques. You will be trained every Friday at 4:00pm with the clan elders.

The tournament will be between you, Hoshi-sama, and Hanabi-sama. The winner will become the heiress, and guaranteed proper training. The second place will still be in the Main house, resuming their place into the clan. And the last place," he paused with a glint in his eyes, "will be marked with a seal and kicked out of the clan."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Thank you Ko."

"You are welcome, Hinata-sama."

I closed the door. I nneded to talk to Neji about this, as he is the most truthworthiest Hyuuga, besides Uncle Hizashi, but he may tell Father.

I went to Neji's quarters, and knocked.

"Hinata-sama."

I sighed, "Neji-nii, I told you to stop calling me that."

"...Hinata-san."

"Neji..."

"Hinata-chan, what are you here for?"

I smiled. "Better. Now, let's go to my room..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You what?" Neji nearly shouted.

"Shhh!" I shushed him. "Yes, I found a way to get rid of the stupid seal, but I only want to use it on you, and posibly Uncle for now."

"B-but why?"

"Neji... You deserve this more than anyone... Just... when I'm done, you still have to act like you have the seal... "

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Neji smiled, SMILED at me. Yay~

"OK! Let's start!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hinata-chan..." Neji said stunned, staring at his now unmarked forehead.

I sighed. "Sadly, Neji-nii, I need to leave another seal that looked like the Caged bird seal behind, since it may be suspicious in the future. Also, when they make that sign at you, you need to pretend that you're suffering from the effects of the seal."

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Neji smiled.

"So Neji-nii, do you want it to be a chakra storing seal, or just a tattoo of sorts?" I hummed.

"Chakra storing seal, please."

"Hai. This may hurt a bit..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"When did you know these things, Hinata-chan?" Neji asked after I finished.

I poked my fingertips together. "Since when I was three, about right after you got your seal. Please don't tell anyone else about this..."

Neji shook his head. "Of course not. May I ask why though?"

I looked down, and continued poking my fingers together. "E-erm, I believed t-that Hoshi belonged m-more in the s-spotlight since she's p-practically the heiress a-anyway. No one w-would really look at m-me w-while I trained anyway..."

"Hinata..."

I smiled brightly, "But it's okay, right?"

He smiled tentatively back, "I guess..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is... really interesting. Why has no one else discovered this yet?" I mused.

The latest jutsu that I was reading (And Yuni helping me) was the Iro Henka no Jutsu (Color change Jutsu). It required EXTREME chakra control, and if you didn't... things could get really messy.

It was basically changing your body color, mainly your eyes and hair color, possibly even your skin if you had that precise control, used for concealing obvious pointers of a Kekkai Gekkai, or something you want to conceal. For example, as I trained slowly, turning my eyes orange, instead of the pearly lavender with no pupils that my true eyes were. The more chakra you put in, the darker the color. So as I was turning my eyes neon orange with a black pupil, because normal people had a pupil, yes?

_'Hm... Just a little more... okay, now.'_ Yuni confirmed.

I looked into the mirror that I brought along with me to my secret place (now discovered by one ANBU guy). Indeed enough, my eyes were a neon, glowing orange, with a black pupil and a shine.

_'Now concentrate. This is the part that's the most risky, considering how bad it would be if you couldn't get this right.'_

Side affects may include, temporary blindness, permanent blindness, temporary discolor of the skin, permanent discolor of the skin, chakra exhaustion, temporary discolored hair, permanent discolored hair, temporary/permanent chakra point closure, chakra poisoning, and in worst cases, death.

Probably one reason why the underground room that I saw was a laboratory, and the fact it was about a evolution of the Byakugan and secret techniques were helpful too. Now, if only Yuni would let me read the rest...

_'Not gonna happen anytime soon.'_

'Yeah, yeah.'

_'Now, the rest of today's lesson is bringing the chakra to make the hair change color...'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wow. AWESOME!" I shouted.

This was basically a unpenetratable genjutsu to hide your looks, except it didn't require tons of chakra, it required extreme chakra control. I now succeeded in looking like a young Kushina Uzumaki except with two pigtail on the sides, and in my outfit.

I spun around for a second, then receded the chakra back into my bloodstream. I sighed and then plopped on the ground.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Yes?" I spun around to see the same ANBU that tried to... erm... kill me holding out a sheet of paper.

"You dropped this last time."

"Oh, t-thank you." I muttered before taking it and putting it back into my bag. I widened my eyes when I saw it was a page of my studies on the caged bird jutsu.

"D-did you r-read this?" I turned toward the ANBU.

He nodded slowly.

Pink fluffy darn unicorns!

_'...What?'_

'Since I really shouldn't swear, I've decided to replace those words with harmless ones.'

_'Interesting...?'_

'I love how that came out as a question.'

I sighed. "I t-thank you for returning it to me personally. But is my k-knowledge the reason you returned it to me p-personally?"

He nodded. "This knowledge is dangerous. If your father or any other member found out, you definitely would have been kicked out."

"ANBU-san, I h-have already tried out my theory o-on a branch member." I looked down, tapping my fingertips together. "P-please don't t-tell Hokage-sama."

He stood there for a second, then nodded. "I understand. But since we will be meeting up here often, I suggest we meet here every Friday." Seeing my confused look, he continued, "It's for the safety of Konoha, Hyuuga-san. If you keep on creating ideas like this, Konoha may be in for a civil war because of that."

I nodded slowly. Who was I to refuse an ANBU?

I won't tell him anything I learned from the scroll, however. It's specifically for the Byakugan, and if I think who this certain ANBU is, it's a wise choice not to tell him, but it'd be a good idea to spend time.

"T-then, ANBU-san, can I a-ask you something?" I timidly said, poking my fingers together at a faster pace.

"You already have." He answered, amused.

"W-while w-we are d-discussing my, erm, i-ideas, d-d-do you mind if y-you be my t-temporary s-sensei...?" What if he says no...?

He pondered this for a moment, "I believe that is fine."

I smiled. "Then what s-should I call y-you? S-since ANBU-sensei isn't v-very practical."

"Call me Weasel-sensei then." He prompted.

Another day where I'm one day late on the updates.. If this happens one more time, I'm going to post a double chapter!

Lately, I've been seeing troll Naruto stories pop up in . Somehow, it amuses me and makes me think about how stupid the human race is...

Troll stories- Stories that have poor spelling, grammar, Mary-sues, really OOC characters, and in short, disastrous, idiotic stories that look like it was written by a 4-year-old.

And YAY! OVER 2,000 VIEWS!

VERY IMPORTANT! Around the 20th chapter or so, I will be making major revisions to story, such as changing the title, but I will probably put up the Uchiha massacre and some omakes. (God this is going to be such a mess...) So I'd really appreciate it if you guys answered the Questions of the day in your reviews. Thanks!

Answer- It's a competition between French Silk and Coconut Creme... Or, 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375 105820974944 (And yes, that was 62 digits of pi that I memorized)

QotD- Itachi or Kakashi as Team 7's mentor? Do you think Itachi will flee the village or not?

FSotD- Out of the Darkness by griffindork93: What would happen if one harsh word from Sasuke triggered something inside Sakura? ' Sakura would show them she wasn't pathetic. One harsh word from Sasuke makes Sakura realize that he will never see her unless she is strong enough to stand at his side and not in his shadow.'

-End Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Now... PRANK TIME!

Believe it or not (DATTEBAYO!), I enjoy playing pranks occasionally. Today will be testing out my new jutsu to see if I have perfected it or not. I'll just need to tell Iruka-sensei that I've used contacts and temporary hair dye for a joke... which he'll want to get back at Naruto for pranking him, many, many times.

I thought about what color combination I should choose, and I decided on being Naruto's twin for half the day, then Sasuke's twin for the next. I'm sure Hikari won't miss me that much...

"Iruka-sensei, do you mind if I pull a h-harmless prank that won't a-affect anyone in a physical way for tommorrow?"

He looked at me oddly. "And what prank is this going to be?"

I smiled. "I'm going to t-temporarily dye my hair and put on a genjutsu on my eyes twice. For half the day, I'll a-act like Naruto, and for the afternoon, I'm going to change my hair c-color and change my eye g-genjutsu, and act like Sasuke. When it's time to go h-home, I'm going to wash it o-out."

He slowly nodded, as if thinking, 'I'm probably going to regret this...'

And regret it he shall.

'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*'

The second place I needed to visit was Sakura's. I would ask Ino, but this mission needs to be carried out by a capable kunoichi that I trust.

"Sakura, I need to ask a favor, think of it as helping me do a prank or training..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"H-hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hi Naruto-kun, dattebayo!" I winked as I sprang through the door wearing something closely akin to Naruto's outfit.

The room was silent for a minute.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "T-TWO NARUTOS!"

"W-what?" Iruka-sensei choked on his own spit.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at me in shock

Sasuke's reaction after his shock took the prize though- He held up a kunai to my throat, and demanded, "Who are you and what have you done with Hinata-chan?"

I laughed and then held my hands up, "I am Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme, dattebayo!"

Iruka sighed, and put a hand to his forehead, "Sasuke, lower the kunai, it is Hinata."

He glared at me distrustfully, then sat at his seat next to Naruto with Hoshi... glaring at me? Wait, what did I do?

Anyway, after Naruto came out of his shock, he laughed, and then highfived me as I sat next to him.

Not the reaction I was expecting for the first half of the day... but okay!

"Nice outfit, Hinata-chan, dattebayo!" He laughed.

I giggled, "Same to you, Naruto-kun, 'ttebayo!" I'm NEVER giggling out loud ever again! I sound like a fangirl... *shudders* "What do you think, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn."

So after Iruka-sensei told us to settle down, I acted like Naruto for the rest of the morning, joining him for pranks, and stuff. Hikari was glaring at me, probably thinking that I'm not Hinata (hopefully). I...never thought about that... I really need to think about the consequences of my actions more...

_'...You are really dense, Hinata...'_

'Why?'

_'I don't like Hikari for a reason you know.'_

'I don't understand... Hikari's really nice! I mean, she's always logical, and so powerful and smart, and good-looking! What's not to like about her?'

_'Her _**_personality,_**_baka-Hina.'_

'... She's the nicest person I've ever met!?'

_'*sigh* You'll see later...'_

Sakura shook her head at me when we were sparring for taijutsu. Compared to the previous Sakura, she realized why she liked Sasuke after a beating from me, and that was because she had wanted to fit in. Ino, sadly, was a lost cause, but was slowly getting better.

"So you got the pictures developed and the camera ready for this afternoon?" I asked, dodging her punches. She was slow, but her punches were powerful.

"Mhmm. And on top of that, I also borrowed a small, empty photo album that I added a lock onto. Here's the key." I blocked one of her punches with my hand, and grabbed the key from her palm, then started going offensive with kicks, "That's a great idea! I can't believe I missed something like that..."

"Lunch time!" Iruka-sensei called.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After I ate, and went to the bathroom and changed, Hoshi appeared right in front of me and... **slapped** me. _**Again.**_

What. The. Hell.

"You aren't Hinata." She declared triumphantly. "You impersonated her and her pranks in order to get affection from Sasuke-kun because you know Hinata's his friend. And now," She took a kunai out dramatically from who-knows-where, "You will suffer for what you did to Hinata! And you will tell me where she is so I can rescue her!"

I looked at her strangely, pushing aside the fact that she just slapped me for awhile, "H-hoshi, but I am Hinata..."

"Like hell you are!" she angrily dashed at me and I sighed. I stepped outside as Hoshi tried to attack me. I thought Hoshi would stop and notice my change of attire, but she didn't... strange.

Since Hoshi didn't think I was Hinata, I decided to practice on her a bit. Guilt filled me as she ran toward me attempting to land a hit.

'I'm sorry, Hoshi-nee...' I thought as I blocked it, then used a genjutsu with me (original looks) tied up and knocked out with me (current disguise) holding a sword to her throat. To my surprise though she didn't go for me (original looks), she went for me (current disguise).

_'See? SEE? She doesn't care about you, because she didn't go for the you who was about to be killed, and looked like you originally!'_

'... Or she could've seen past my genjutsu.'

_'B-but you're like chuunin level in genjutsu! She shouldn't be able to see past that! And you don't even have a genjutsu on! The technique is a ninjutsu-genjutsu!'_

'Or the fact you're underestimating her. Remember, she had training from the elders.'

_'But look at what the Elders' training did to the former Hinata?!'_

'Remember, this is Hoshi, not me. And I don't care about anyone else's opinions.'

_'Grrrr... I will prove to you that Hoshi is bad!'_

I frowned. 'What's your deal with Hoshi anyway?'

_'Everything.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

YAY 3000 VIEWS!

YAY! HALLOWEEN! I was a hunter with a blue dress, my coat/cloak, my bow and arrows, and my candy of course. I got 93 pieces (Not including the ones I ate :3) But it was raining, and I got soaked .

And, I also got into Science Bowl! YAYAYAYAYAYAY- Ahem.

Answer- Personally, Itachi, but we'll see if he makes it through the Uchiha massacre.

QotD- What's your favorite kind of candy?

FSotD- Ma, My Teachers are Akatsuki! by Sen Sorame- A hilarious, 8-chapter story on how an innocent student tells her oblivious mother about being taught by the Akatsuki. ' Hmm, what if the Akatsuki all became public school teachers? Wait, they're gonna be teachers? WARNING: Includes chaos, mayhem, and some mental damage to brains.'

-End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Itachi paused as a shadow jumped in front of him.

"Itachi Uchiha." A man in a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white adorning in, black, spiky hair, and a orange, lollipop mask with an eyehole appeared.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Madara Uchiha. I require your services in murdering the Uchiha clan."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "And why would our clan founder want to slaughter his own clan?"

Itachi knew that the Elders and his father was planning a coup over the village, but this masked figure was suspicious and he didn't trust him. Madara Uchiha was known to be against Konohagakure, so why would he be supporting it?

"They have betrayed me, by leaving me for Konoha." was the crisp reply. "And I will take revenge by my hand, not Konoha's."

So this "Madara Uchiha" knew about the coup, and knew that Konoha could most likely beat them.

"Why should I join you?"

"Why, to save your precious Konoha, and the ones closest to you, after all."

Itachi mentally growled. This was a huge decision to make- save Konoha in general, and massacre his family, or have Konoha fall- was this person even powerful enough?- and enough time to save his family.

"Will you give me time to decide?"

"Hmm." The masked man considered, "Until tomorrow at sundown then."

The lollipop man disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"S-shisui-san!"

Shisui paused, waiting for me to catch up.

"W-where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke?" He narrowed his eyes, "Are you a fangirl?"

I jumped back in embarrassment, and waved my hands over my face, "N-no! I'm his friend!"

"Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

I nodded.

"He's sick today. By the way, the stories you wrote-" Shisui then realized he said something he wasn't supposed to say.

I narrowed my eyes. Did Itachi share them... Even after I told him not to! But to prevent the fact that I knew who Weasel-sensei was...

"Tell me who Weasel-sensei is!" I attempted to tackle him, only to hit the ground, and Shisui running ahead.

"TELL ME!"

"NEVERRR!"

A beautiful friendship was born that day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You may now see the Hokage, Uchiha-sama."

Itachi stood up and opened the door, revealing the Hokage and the Shinobi Council.

"Itachi, you may take a seat. Report."

Itachi told them about how Fugaku and the Uchiha elders were plotting up on their coup, while everyone else was reluctant to help.

The room was silent.

"I suggest we kill off the Uchiha clan." Danzo's raspy voice echoed.

After 30 minutes, the Council ruled to kill off the Uchiha clan.

"If I may, sir," Itachi mentally sighed at the irreversible plan of killing his family

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Hinata's POV

"Hello Weasel-Sensei!" I called cheerfully, Naruto and Sasuke arguing behind me.

"Hinata." He affectionately ruffled my hair. "These are your friends?"

"Yeah!" I beamed. "This is Naruto and Sasuke. Don't mind them, they fight often."

The two boys mentioned noticed that we were here, and embarrassedly straightened up. Weasel-sensei shook his head.

"Here, Weasel-sensei." I handed him some papers. "So, what're you going to teach us today?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After an odd training session with Itachi acting weirdly, more... hostile yet friendly at the same time, Sasuke and I dropped Naruto back home. The moon was starting to rise when I saw a ninja crouching on top of a lamppost.

'Shit, it's starting isn't it?!' I thought frantically.

Sasuke noticed my discomfort and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"M-my OCD's kicking in, hahaha..." I laughed uncertainly.

"Okay..." I could tell he was skeptical, but he didn't press on it.

The smell of smoke was starting to occur and the civilians were panicking.

"It's coming from the Uchiha compound!" Sasuke shouted, and ran toward it.

As we entered the compound, I noticed half of the Uchihas were fighting the other half of the Uchihas, which was NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

'YUNI, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?'

'Apparently, you have saved half of the Uchiha clan.'

But now wasn't the time to talk, as the fact that I needed to help Sasuke, while trying to find Itachi.

"What's going on?" I asked Sasuke.

"SASUKE! HINATA!" Shisui shouted while fighting fiercely with an Elder.

"What should we do?!" Sasuke said frantically.

"Go- umph - find -Go to hell you - Itachi, he -dang you- found out about this coup- WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke and I turned around quickly to find a fireball rocketing toward us.

PanicPanicPanicSaveSasukeMustImmediatelyNOW

At that moment, time slowed. I could see who had more chance of death from fireball- Sasuke. I chakra-ran, pushing Sasuke out of the way, but the fireball caught my shoulder on fire.

"Fudgesticks." I muttered, as I used a small water jutsu to put out to fire.

"Come on! Let's find Itachi!" Sasuke said impatiently as he started to run like he wasn't in danger a couple of seconds ago.

Shisui and I shook our heads as we followed him.

After Shisui and I dodging and protecting Sasuke (And sometimes me), we found Itachi in front of Fugaku Uchiha, with Mikoto, frightened, behind him.

'Uh-oh...'

Both men looked tense, and ready to fight, but of course, not without a conversation.

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi?" Fugaku demanded.

"You have decided to betray Konoha, and would have succeeded if I had not intervened."

"Che. They needed to die, especially after accusing US of controlling the Kyuubi. You need to die now, fool, for you have betrayed the almightly Uchiha clan. Everyone is against you now, Itachi."

"No, Fugaku. You are wrong. The Elders are the only ones to back you up. I am currently evacuating the others and- Sasuke, Hinata, Shisui, what are you doing here!?"

"Hi, erm, we got home?" Shisui laughed nervously. Itachi and Fugaku was not helping, trying to figure out which side were we on.

Sasuke's expression was much more different. "T-tou-san was planning against Konoha?"

"Shisui, get Kaa-san, Sasuke, and Hinata out of here." Itachi said sharply.

"Hai." Shisui then escorted Mikoto, Sasuke and I out of there, just as Fugaku and Itachi ran toward each other unsheathing their swords.

*sighs* After some words from QueenCeleste 349, I've learned a valuable lesson: If others do not respect you, you do not have to respect them. And the fact that most of my friends have betrayed me many times, while I've accidentally betrayed someone once... *sighs* Well, we are human.

So... You like the new format? I would recommend starting from the beginning again and rereading this story, because I've made some minor changes which I hope you guys like ^^ My updates will probably stay from 4-7 days because I'm uploading 1,000 word chapters.

And on a lighter note, I got gold in my latest piano competition!

Answer (See chapter one if you don't understand)- I personally think it's a lot neater, but it's up to you people ^^

QotD- Sleep- Treasure or waste of time?

FSotD- Konoha: Naruto's Playground by MegaB: A hilarious story on how Naruto just wants to have fun, while everyone else... doesn't. 'When Naruto finally decides that the Konoha populace doesn't deserve his protection, he moves to another goal...Have fun! But his fun turns to fear when his vow to never fight as a Shinobi is broken.'

-End Chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Itachi paused as a shadow jumped in front of him.

"Itachi Uchiha." A man in a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white adorning in, black, spiky hair, and a orange, lollipop mask with an eyehole appeared.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Madara Uchiha. I require your services in murdering the Uchiha clan."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "And why would our clan founder want to slaughter his own clan?"

Itachi knew that the Elders and his father was planning a coup over the village, but this masked figure was suspicious and he didn't trust him. Madara Uchiha was known to be against Konohagakure, so why would he be supporting it?

"They have betrayed me, by leaving me for Konoha." was the crisp reply. "And I will take revenge by my hand, not Konoha's."

So this "Madara Uchiha" knew about the coup, and knew that Konoha could most likely beat them.

"Why should I join you?"

"Why, to save your precious Konoha, and the ones closest to you, after all."

Itachi mentally growled. This was a huge decision to make- save Konoha in general, and massacre his family, or have Konoha fall- was this person even powerful enough?- and enough time to save his family.

"Will you give me time to decide?"

"Hmm." The masked man considered, "Until tomorrow at sundown then."

The lollipop man disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"S-shisui-san!"

Shisui paused, waiting for me to catch up.

"W-where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke?" He narrowed his eyes, "Are you a fangirl?"

I jumped back in embarrassment, and waved my hands over my face, "N-no! I'm his friend!"

"Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

I nodded.

"He's sick today. By the way, the stories you wrote-" Shisui then realized he said something he wasn't supposed to say.

I narrowed my eyes. Did Itachi share them... Even after I told him not to! But to prevent the fact that I knew who Weasel-sensei was...

"Tell me who Weasel-sensei is!" I attempted to tackle him, only to hit the ground, and Shisui running ahead.

"TELL ME!"

"NEVERRR!"

A beautiful friendship was born that day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You may now see the Hokage, Uchiha-sama."

Itachi stood up and opened the door, revealing the Hokage and the Shinobi Council.

"Itachi, you may take a seat. Report."

Itachi told them about how Fugaku and the Uchiha elders were plotting up on their coup, while everyone else was reluctant to help.

The room was silent.

"I suggest we kill off the Uchiha clan." Danzo's raspy voice echoed.

After 30 minutes, the Council ruled to kill off the Uchiha clan.

"If I may, sir," Itachi mentally sighed at the irreversible plan of killing his family

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Hinata's POV

"Hello Weasel-Sensei!" I called cheerfully, Naruto and Sasuke arguing behind me.

"Hinata." He affectionately ruffled my hair. "These are your friends?"

"Yeah!" I beamed. "This is Naruto and Sasuke. Don't mind them, they fight often."

The two boys mentioned noticed that we were here, and embarrassedly straightened up. Weasel-sensei shook his head.

"Here, Weasel-sensei." I handed him some papers. "So, what're you going to teach us today?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After an odd training session with Itachi acting weirdly, more... hostile yet friendly at the same time, Sasuke and I dropped Naruto back home. The moon was starting to rise when I saw a ninja crouching on top of a lamppost.

'Shit, it's starting isn't it?!' I thought frantically.

Sasuke noticed my discomfort and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"M-my OCD's kicking in, hahaha..." I laughed uncertainly.

"Okay..." I could tell he was skeptical, but he didn't press on it.

The smell of smoke was starting to occur and the civilians were panicking.

"It's coming from the Uchiha compound!" Sasuke shouted, and ran toward it.

As we entered the compound, I noticed half of the Uchihas were fighting the other half of the Uchihas, which was NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

'YUNI, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?'

'Apparently, you have saved half of the Uchiha clan.'

But now wasn't the time to talk, as the fact that I needed to help Sasuke, while trying to find Itachi.

"What's going on?" I asked Sasuke.

"SASUKE! HINATA!" Shisui shouted while fighting fiercely with an Elder.

"What should we do?!" Sasuke said frantically.

"Go- umph - find -Go to hell you - Itachi, he -dang you- found out about this coup- WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke and I turned around quickly to find a fireball rocketing toward us.

PanicPanicPanicSaveSasukeMustImmediatelyNOW

At that moment, time slowed. I could see who had more chance of death from fireball- Sasuke. I chakra-ran, pushing Sasuke out of the way, but the fireball caught my shoulder on fire.

"Fudgesticks." I muttered, as I used a small water jutsu to put out to fire.

"Come on! Let's find Itachi!" Sasuke said impatiently as he started to run like he wasn't in danger a couple of seconds ago.

Shisui and I shook our heads as we followed him.

After Shisui and I dodging and protecting Sasuke (And sometimes me), we found Itachi in front of Fugaku Uchiha, with Mikoto, frightened, behind him.

'Uh-oh...'

Both men looked tense, and ready to fight, but of course, not without a conversation.

"What is the meaning of this, Itachi?" Fugaku demanded.

"You have decided to betray Konoha, and would have succeeded if I had not intervened."

"Che. They needed to die, especially after accusing US of controlling the Kyuubi. You need to die now, fool, for you have betrayed the almightly Uchiha clan. Everyone is against you now, Itachi."

"No, Fugaku. You are wrong. The Elders are the only ones to back you up. I am currently evacuating the others and- Sasuke, Hinata, Shisui, what are you doing here!?"

"Hi, erm, we got home?" Shisui laughed nervously. Itachi and Fugaku was not helping, trying to figure out which side were we on.

Sasuke's expression was much more different. "T-tou-san was planning against Konoha?"

"Shisui, get Kaa-san, Sasuke, and Hinata out of here." Itachi said sharply.

"Hai." Shisui then escorted Mikoto, Sasuke and I out of there, just as Fugaku and Itachi ran toward each other unsheathing their swords.

*sighs* After some words from QueenCeleste 349, I've learned a valuable lesson: If others do not respect you, you do not have to respect them. And the fact that most of my friends have betrayed me many times, while I've accidentally betrayed someone once... *sighs* Well, we are human.

So... You like the new format? I would recommend starting from the beginning again and rereading this story, because I've made some minor changes which I hope you guys like ^^ My updates will probably stay from 4-7 days because I'm uploading 1,000 word chapters.

And on a lighter note, I got gold in my latest piano competition!

Answer (See chapter one if you don't understand)- I personally think it's a lot neater, but it's up to you people ^^

QotD- Sleep- Treasure or waste of time?

FSotD- Konoha: Naruto's Playground by MegaB: A hilarious story on how Naruto just wants to have fun, while everyone else... doesn't. 'When Naruto finally decides that the Konoha populace doesn't deserve his protection, he moves to another goal...Have fun! But his fun turns to fear when his vow to never fight as a Shinobi is broken.'

-End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As we got out of the suddenly burning building, I saw the compound deserted, except for someone killing off the Elders... Someone... in an orange lollipop like mask. Tobi! But isn't he not supposed to be here because Itachi didn't kill off everyone? What's going on?!

"Shunshin no Shisui. So Itachi didn't kill off everyone. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Itachi is a bad boy." Tobi chuckled.

Shisui stood in front of us. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Madara Uchiha." Tobi stated simply.

"Tobito..." I muttered under my breath. Wait, I wasn't supposed say anything! 'Nobody ever heard that... I hope.' I thought as I saw Tobi tilt his head a fraction of a nanometer.

'Heneverheardanythingneverheardanything...'

I activated my Byakugan, just in case.

_'I can't believe you forgot to do that...'_

'I can't believe this is happening!'

"Sasuke, Hinata, run and get the Hokage! Mikoto, help me fight!"

I bolted from the scene, grabbing onto Sasuke's wrist and chakra-running.

But with no avail.

Tobi teleported to Sasuke and I, grabbing the back of our collars. "Hmm..." Tobito mused. "I wonder what would happen if I killed Itachi's mother, best friend, brother, and student right in front of him..."

The two of us were petrified with fear, Sasuke's in fear of not knowing what would happen next, mine knowing what would probably happen and fearing that. "You'll never get the chance to." Shisui declared as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, Mikoto behind him.

As he said that, the main building exploded, both Itachi and Fugaku could be seen fighting still.

With the distraction, Shisui and Mikoto powered up a fireball, combined them and launched it at Tobi. Tobi jumped to the side as he created 2 clones in which each clone created water prisons for Sasuke and I.

"Sasuke." I tried to say underwater, but he didn't understand me. So I pointed at him, and then to his kunai pouch, and then to Tobi's hand. He nodded, and proceeded to stab the clone's hand, which freed him. He ran afterwards, probably to the Hokage's. Luckily, Tobi was distracted, and didn't notice Sasuke escaping, but he did notice his clone's hand being punctured. Problem was, I was losing air. Fast. I evaluated what I had on right now. If I could make a seal, it would work, except the paper was wet, which wouldn't do me any good. I had kunai, but as I tried to stab through the water wall, my prison was reinforced. Outside was a series of explosions, fire, and the voices of Shisui, Tobi, and Mikoto all starting to blend in with each other. AirneedairnowdesperatebreakfreeprisonShisuiItachiS asukeMikotoNarutoHoshiHanabiSakuraKaasanIno... My eyesight was starting to dim, it was even worse than my natural eyesight, and I could feel numbness and despair wash upon me. Someone... Anyone... Save...

Me.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o

3rd Person Limited; Tobi

'So the mysterious Hyuuga fainted, and Itachi's brother ran away.' Tobi mused, as he easily deflected Mikoto's fire jutsus, and dodged out of Shisui who shunshined behind him and was about to stab him.

Tobi could feel Itachi's chakra coming this way. He grinned, finally able to get revenge if not all the powerful Uchiha, most of the strong Uchihas. And possibly the rest of them.

Itachi jumped down, able to see Madara fighting Kaa-san and Shisui, and Hinata in a water prison.

"Madara Uchiha."

"Itachi's been a bad boy." Tobi said in his persona, Kamui activated. He had lost a lot of chakra, and would be defeating them, or fleeing if he had to.

Itachi's eyes surveyed the area, lingering on Hinata unconscious, pale, and in the water prison jutsu.

"Don't worry," Tobi assured ominously. "I have some... interrogating to do on her later. Now, you haven't completed your part of the deal, Itachi. You know what that means.."

"What deal?!" Shisui's eyes flicked between Itachi and "Madara".

"I did. You never said that I had to kill off my whole family."

"But you should know to never cross me. Now, I will go on and kill all of Konoha. Ta-ta." Tobi waved, and then flickered away, with Hinata.

'I don't have enough chakra to take on all of Konoha right now, but I will make sure my new prisoner doesn't go to waste...' Tobi pondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

3rd POV

Itachi gritted his teeth once the orange masked man disappeared.

"Madara will nor go and kill off Konoha right now. He has lost over half his chakra, and will definitely need all of it if he wants to even take on the Hokage." he muttered

"Itachi, w-what's going on?"

"I will answer your questions later. What I need to know is where is Sasuke, and then I leave to save my student."

"All right," Shisui sighed. Mikoto was just standing stock-still, in shock. "Sasuke went to get the Hokage. Meanwhile," Itachi then disappeared.

"Well Mikoto," Shisui said after a period of silence, "We have a lot to clean up."

The crackling of fire was his only response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Hinata's POV

"Urgh..." I muttered as I woke up. I suddenly had a coughing fit, and I vomited up some water.

As I looked around, it was dark, and I could smell iron.. or blood. I was chained up by my arms and sitting on a metal...examination...table...

Delightful! Almost kidnapped at age 5, and actually kidnapped at age 7! How enchanting. This will go on my resume. I'm sure to get wayyy more jobs then. Note the sarcasm if you haven't already.

The door opened, revealing blurred figures who may or may not be Tobito (Huge amount of orange on face), Orochimaru (Black on top of white on head), and Nagato/Pein (Orange on top with a hint of purple in where the eys should be). Well, shit. Yuni, prepare for a shitload of pain sooner or later. And gore, and-

"Why have you brought her here?" Pein demanded.

"Tobi found a Hyuuga who knows about Tobi, and possibly the rest of the Akatsuki!" Tobi shouted happily.

"Well, well... A Hyuuga? If you don't mind, Pein-sama, if she isn't useful to you, you could always give her to me..." Orochimaru hissed maliciously. I shivered involuntarily.

"How do you know? Orochimaru, leave." Pein said monotonously. Creepy.

As Orochimaru left, Tobi's eye turned red, and swirled into his Mangekyo Sharingan. I immediately looked at his feet, unable to do anything.

_'Well this complicates things.'_

'You. Don't. Say.'

_'Let me put up some barriers-'_

A hand roughly tilted my head up to Tobi's eyes.

"Tsukiyomi."

I lost consciousness into a pool of a swirling pool of black and red.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gah. I think I have a fever or something because my head hurts just from editing this.

Also, where's the snow? It's November already!

Answer- TREASURE.

QotD- What do you do when you're stuck in bed all day, sick?

FSotD- None today...


	14. Review Responses

Review Responses- To show my appreciation for my fabulous reviewers (And feed my laziness to not sending personal responses)

Chapter 1 (Thanks to Raziel104 for first review!)

Raziel104- 'Your average crazy person', hm? I'm glad there are more crazy people in the world than I thought ^^ I went along with Hikari because it was similar to your suggestion, and what Aka-chan said had a point, it does sound more boyish, and in this story, the twin is more... girlish than anything... I'm glad you find the plot potential to be interesting, since I will be asking many questions concerning the plot anyways.

Akasukifangirl- I did review Another Tribute. Thanks, though I probably will not be continuing All the Flames for a while... And you had appoint of Hikaru sounding like a boy, and Hoshikage sounding like the leader of a Hoshigakure (does that even exist?). But I wrote Hoshikage as the name in the rough draft and now I have to rewrite all the times I mention her name... T.T

Hayate No Shinigami- I'm glad you like it! I've gone back and looked through my mistakes.

Chapter 2-

Raziel104- *pats back* It's okay, I'm having one of those moments with my other fan fiction too... If the twin was male, than I probably would have chosen Hikaru.

It's practically the only way, since I work on Word too. I'm planning on keeping Itachi in the village somehow... My rough draft is almost to that point. Thanks for reviewing continuously!

drmonicblood- Thanks! I've also noticed a lack of Hinata-involved stories in the first place, and adding to the fact that in others fan fictions, Hinata isn't there at all, or she's seen as a fragile little girl, and I hate that. In this fan fiction, Hinata's is in my view of what she would've become if she was more outgoing, and she's mainly going to be self-taught. You'll see why in the future ^^ I'm glad you like the idea of that, a slightly sarcastic and straightforward Hinata was basically some stuff she got off Blaze, her new "possessor" ^^ Updates... I like to write a bit every day on Word, but some chapters are abruptly long, and some are tiny. I have time, though I'm going to be busy in the next month or so.

Alyce DreamEater- Thanks! ^^ BTW I love your username.

Akasukifangirl- Thanks for helping me get the idea for the future! I made a huge mistake on that part T.T Forgetting to delete that LOL I edited that part out though...

The fourth wall breakthrough is always confusing ^^ Grin and bear with it plz~

Hayate No Shinigami- PIE! Sadly, I can't find it, so I'll stick to using my icons ;) Shisui is worth saving (HINT HINT WINK WINK).

Chapter 3-

Raziel104- Hm, I already have the idea of the teams, and I won't spoil anything, but you're close ^^

Thanks for making a OC right on the spot! And if you like/ spot potential for pairings, I'd love to hear your opinions!

drmonicblood-I see your logic, but at the same time, Hinata would need to explain how she's 'more' powerful than Hoshi (since that's what she's trying to hide). Hoshi has way more training from the Elders and Hiashi, so they know she's pretty powerful for a 5 year old, and they've also trained her to wake up at any suspicious noise. And at the same time, I needed it to be overdramatic and Hinata needed a hidden way of knocking out the Kumo-nin.

Akasukifangirl- Thanks for coming up with a OC! I'll review your latest chappy~

Chapter 4-

Raziel104- Thanks for making a OC right on the spot! And if you like/ spot potential for pairings, I'd love to hear your opinions!

Akasukifangirl- Thanks for coming up with a OC! I'll review your latest chappy~

Yes, I had to. It was completely necessary.

Chapter 5-

Akasukifangirl- Currently going to review your latest chappy. And what's Kidney Bean saying about "Princess?" I know that the Kurama clans practically extinct, but what does that have to do with anything? And Hikari is Hoshi.

KK I did review *pouts*

Chapter 6-

QueenCeleste 349- Thanks for the feedback! I would make longer chapters, but for the sake of time and my ego, the chapters are really short. After the pre-graduation arc, I hope the chapters will be longer. I agree with you, after a second thought, about Hikari/Hoshi being a recarination, since the story is focused on Hinata after all. It's supposed to have the people in the story have their attention on Hoshi, but to the readers, the attention is on Hinata... if that makes sense.

Heheheheheheh... That's what today's QotD is about~ And no I haven't watched Skip Beat... Is it good?

Eaglebucky- Ah, yes, the Deja Vu. Thanks to you, we have a double chappy ^^

Chapter 7-

Eaglebucky- Yes they were doubled, sorry about that... Hope you're happy with the double update in the minimum about of days ^^

QueenCeleste 349- I'll go and watch it! Thanks for the summary!

They like Hoshi better, because Hoshi shows more respect, and is seen as the favored heiress. It's also good for the plot ^^ Hoshi is supposed to be a major, well, ass. See above review response to see why Hinata lets herself be used by Hoshi.

lilsakuraxxXX- Nah, though thanks for your concern. It's just work, and my inability to type fast ^^

4fireking- Thanks! I'll be sure to check and watch out for spelling mistakes (Where. is. autocorrect LOL). I'll review one of yours too. I love OC-inserts so I'll be sure to check!

Akasukifangirl- Itachi's sorta hard to write, he seems like the over prepared kind of person. There's a lot of fanfictions about him, and I sometimes keep mixing up fanbase with canon. I'll check the spelling on tomatoes.

Yeah, sorry about raging out at you in my review. Hibiki and the others won't come around... for a while. Be patient young one. And check our document I left u a note.

Guest- Hinata currently is stronger than Hoshi, how much would be too big of a spoiler. She has the ability to kick Hoshi's butt. Problem is, Hoshi's a good actor, and Hinata really trusts Hoshi. And Hoshi is younger than Hinata by a minute, but Hinata views Hoshi as the older sister because of her maturity.

Chapter 8

Queen Celeste 349- Hugs are precious~ Kakashi won't be here for a while, sorry...

Chapter 9

Aka- Yes, yes and I need to write too... You know I'm doing this while I'm doing my homework, right? The only POVs other than Hinata's are Itachi's... LOL

QueenCeleste 349- Yup! I'm gonna try the manga first, then we'll see what's gonna happen. I'm seeing if others want to pitch in their opinion first, then I'll decide. If it's conflicted, there's probably going to be a love triangle LOL. And yes, she will have a big effect on the plotline, it's probably going to be unrecognizable...

Hmm... Maybe~ If I can't think of anything more creative, I'll use Hinata Reinvented. Or maybe recreated... Slight pressure my butt, but I hope you'll be happy with the supremely long chapter of the Uchiha clan 'massacre' (Which I think I'll split into two parts, the second part is proving difficult to write). I was at chapter 52 before my dad took my Ipad away... *pouts*

Guest (1)- Well, that depends. Though I doubt I'll be doing a romance with any of them (partly because I dislike the Uchiha clan, and I want to show a nice side and a cruel and cold side to the Akatsuki).

Guest (2)- yup, Itachi! He's going to appear frequently in the upcoming chapters ^^

Chapter 10-

QueenCeleste 349- Agreed, I'm leaning on Itachi... if he gets through the Uchiha Massacre... *evil grins* ... Did I insult you in any way? Sorry if I did. THE SORTING HAT MAKES THE AWESOMEST STORIES! IT'S NOW DUBBED AS... UNCLE SORTING HAT! Ya, still trying to find my ipad... T.T

CANDYYYY! OMNOMNOMNOM:3 On Halloween night, I thought- If only the rain, rain, go away poem actually worked...

If you haven't noticed already, I edited (or rewrote entirely) chapter 1. I still need to change it again, because of some of my work choices (*sighs*). The Uchiha Massacre is coming up soon... very soon... hehehehehehehe... And sorry for the short chapter..

Smurf Berry Pie- I will create more, in fact, I'm working on a Halloween Omake that will hopefully come by next week.

Chapter 11

QueenCeleste 349- She will be... soon. There is a purpose why I put her in here... A large one too. MWHAHAHAHAAHA... And nope, I haven't. I plan on her death, but not sure if you'll like it or not...

Guest- Ah. Well, something like that is coming... soon.

MidnightYoshi67- Agreed. And here's your chapter ^^

Chapter 12

FreeWeirdGal- You don't know~ He may or may not leave~

QueenCeleste 349- Ah, thanks! I've learned a lesson after your words and a hour of thinking... hehehe *scratches head sheepishly*


End file.
